Mi querida ama
by lenore018
Summary: Una joven Integra de tan solo 12 años de edad, decide pasar tiempo con su querido siervo Alucard, quien a tomado la forma de un niño de la misma edad.
1. Chapter 1

!ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE! simplemente la traduje de un doujinshi de "Nankakureman" que se llama "Dear my master" para todo aquel que lo quiera buscar y verlo, advierto que hice algunos ligerísimos cambios en algunos guiones de los personajes para un mejor entendimiento, una vez dicho todo esto, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Era una mañana muy soleada y tranquila en la enorme mansión Hellsing reinaba el silencio.

Una joven niñita rubia de tan solo 12 años de edad, se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la mansión, tenia puesto un uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda larga de color azul un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, unas calcetas blancas, con unos zapatitos negros, y una camisita de manga larga con un listón rojo como moño en el cuello.

Caminaba despreocupadamente rumbo a las mazmorras de la mansión, y una vez ahí, se adentro en el cuarto más profundo, abrió la puerta, y ahí en el centro del oscuro cuarto se hallaba en el suelo un enorme ataúd cerrado, lo pequeña se acercó, y cuando quedo justo en frente de el, se agacho quedando en cuclillas, y con una voz dulce pregunto:

-Hey! Tengo algo que quiero preguntarte. Alucard.

En el momento la tapa del enorme ataúd se abrió un poco, solo dejando ver un brillante ojo rojo que se asomaba desde adentro y miraba fijamente a la pequeña.

-Que?-gruño una voz varonil con molestia- no es prudente despertar a un vampiro a la mitad del día…

-lo sé, perdón, pero no será mucho tiempo- respondió la pequeña mientras comenzaba a alzar mas la tapa del ataúd- vamos! Sal Alu…card? –en ese momento vio algo que la lleno de asombro, Alucard había tomado la forma de un niño de unos 12 años de edad, al igual que ella, únicamente tenia puesto un pantalón negro que ahora le quedaba enorme, y una camisa blanca casi completamente abierta, que también le quedaba gigantesca, el pequeño niño tenía una expresión de resaca, y se incorporo tomando asiento dentro del ataúd.

-(yo estaba afuera ayer en la tarde… por que demonios no me pregunto nada?)-pensó.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-grito Integra estupefacta.

-Huh?... no dijiste que tenias algo que preguntarme?- dijo el pequeño mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mirada de cansancio como si se hubiera desvelado.

-¡¿POR QUE LUCES ASI?!-grito ella incrédula mientras el usaba las enormes mangas de su camisa como abanico para soplarle aire a ella y así calmarla. La pequeña desesperada lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa-RESPONDE!- ordeno.

-eso es lo que me querías preguntar? –dijo el tranquilamente- es simple…. Me encogí.

-MENTIROSO!-grito. El solo se limito a bostezar profundamente. Y con voz cansada le dijo:

-misión cumplida, buenas noches, Integra…. –y justo acabando de decir esto comenzó a dormirse mientras Integra lo sacudía violentamente.

-No! Espera!-Suplico ella.- WALTER! WALTEEEER!- un par de minutos después el mayordomo ya se hallaba en el cuarto de las mazmorras con Integra, agachado en cuclillas como ella frente al enorme ataúd en el dormía flácidamente un pequeño niño con apariencia inocente.

-que deberíamos hacer Walter?-pregunto la niña con preocupación.- Alucard es….

-no es nada de qué preocuparse mi lady-respondió tranquilamente el mayordomo-como de costumbre, el simplemente actúa por capricho. Siempre ha sido así…-le explico mientras le daba un fuerte coscorrón al pequeño vampiro.- el siempre tuvo en cuenta el ambiente en que se hallaba, y optaba por la apariencia más inapropiada.-si lo dejas solo, se va a despertar y cambiar de nuevo por su cuenta.

-(eso es todo lo que hace?)- se pregunto mentalmente Integra.

-si, si…..-dijo un adormilado Alucard- ya que no estoy presionado por el tiempo como el viejo inútil que ya tiene un pie en la tumba… -susurro burlonamente, cuando un Walter extremadamente furioso saco sus hilos y con la voz envuelta en ira le dijo a la pequeña dama.

-parece que es inútil ahora…. Vamos a disponer de él….

-ah! John Bull, ni siquiera puedes aguantar una broma…. –exclamo Alucard con pesadez mientras se volvía a sentar dentro del gran ataúd. -aunque me vea así… mis habilidades no son afectadas, porque mi verdadera naturaleza no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-enserió?-pregunto Integra con asombro.

-quieres que te lo pruebe? –pregunto un confiado Alucard mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba salir del ataúd, pero justo en cuanto dio el primer paso un hilo casi invisible lo hiso tropezar y caer de cara en el suelo.

-lo sabia!-grito Integra con decepción.- eres claramente un inútil!-entonces salió corriendo del cuarto.

-NOOO! Espera! Dame otra oportunidad!-rogo Alucard con la nariz rota que ya se le estaba regenerando y con la cara roja por la vergüenza, mientras que un Walter con una sonrisa de infinito placer se burlaba internamente. Una vez que logro alcanzar a Integra le dijo:

-de todos modos, vas a tener que juzgar mis capacidades basada en como seré hoy!- declaro con aires de superioridad- (debo restaurar mi honor…)- pensó

-ok….. -respondió Integra con resignación

-no entiendo porque estas tan encaprichado hoy con ese aspecto- dijo Walter, mientras que mentalmente le decía: -(eres un maldito pervertido…. Sabes muy bien que tus cambios de aspecto suelen ser peligrosos…)- pensó mientras recordaba un hecho reciente….

"flash back"

Alucard e Integra daban un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, el llevaba puesto un traje blanco muy elegante, con una corbata algo psicodélica, cabello largo hasta la cintura, y unos lentes de color naranja, mientras que integra, que tan solo le llegaba a él a la altura de las costillas, llevaba un trajecito negro con una cruz de plata en su moño azul, y un lindo sombrero negro con una flor azul en un lado.

Fácilmente se podía ver lo mucho que contrastaban, y era más que obvio el hecho de que el definitivamente no tenia parentesco alguno con la joven damita, cosa que no paso desapercibida por todo aquel que los viese en la calle. Las personas se susurraban cosas las unas a las otras en cuanto los veían pasar. Y Alucard, entre divertido y preocupado, escuchaba y leía los pensamientos de todos ellos con gran atención.

-(Cual es su problema?)-pensó una mujer con indignación que paso al lado de ellos.

-(Pero que basura de persona! Ese pervertido esta con una niñita pequeña!)-pensó una señora que trabajaba en una cafetería que pasaron.

-(llamare a la policía!)-pensó un señor que estaba recargado en la pared marcando un numero en su celular con una cara de completa indignación.

-pero que groseros!- replico Alucard ya fastidiado de los pensamientos prejuiciosos de la gente. – simplemente cambie mi apariencia para que coincidiera con mi edad ama…

-aaaah…..-suspiro Integra con pesadez-no tengo idea de lo que leíste de los pensamientos de esas personas que se nos quedaron viendo tan extraño, pero podrías decirme lo que consideres más apropiado?-pregunto la pequeña.

-Solo le diré, mi ama, que estoy seguro que cada vez que tome una apariencia de adulto cuando este con usted en público, seré tratado como un criminal-respondió ya con una ligera sonrisa.

"Fin del Flash back"

-no entiendo por qué estas tan encaprichado hoy con ese aspecto-dijo el mayordomo

-Es verdad Walter, pero su nueva forma "infantil" es mucho mejor en cierta forma...-dijo la joven damita-(además de que no será interrogado por la policía…. Esta vez…)-pensó ella.

-Cierto! Cierto! –exclamo Alucard con emoción. – es necesario que un siervo siempre asista con su amo al exterior, para la protección del mismo. – (Además, ser un anciano siempre es un aburrimiento)-pensó el pequeño vampiro al lado de Integra, y abrasándola con un brazo, y con una expresión de victoria en el rostro exclamo: - y si mi apariencia coincide con la de ella, podemos hacer todo tipo de cosas! Después de todo es legal…-sonrió perversamente-(muajajajajaja, los humanos son realmente simples!)-pensó.

-(Al parecer es consciente de las leyes que le convienen….)-pensó Integra.

-En primer lugar…. ¡TU SOLA EXISTENCIA ES ALGO ILEGAL!-le grito Walter con indignación.

Continuara!


	2. Chapter 2

Integra y Alucard se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Walter les había preparado y servido la comida. El mayordomo había tenido que comprarle a Alucard un poco de ropa, ya que toda la de él le quedaba inmensa, le compro una camisa como la de Integra, un short negro de vestir, y unos zapatitos negros con unas calcetas, La joven damita comía despreocupadamente, mientras que Alucard enfadado reclamo:

-¡TIPO "B" OTRA VEZ?!-se quejo el pequeño sosteniendo la bolsa de sangre con su mano derecha- sería bueno si tuviera RH de vez en cuando, tendría un sabor diferente…

-tranquilo!-lo regaño Walter-no seas exigente!

Más tarde los pequeños estaban sentados tranquilamente en la suave alfombra de la sala de la habitación de Integra, tenían montones de hojas negras regadas por el suelo, e intentaban hacer figuras de origami, cuando de pronto llego Walter cargando un par de perros negros con 6 ojos cada uno, los cuales se veían realmente cansados.

-Alucard! Si los vas a liberar, guárdalos después!-dijo el mayordomo con molestia.

-eh? Pero yo todavía voy a usarlos!- se quejo el pequeño vampiro con cara de suplica mientras le enseñaba una figura de papel con la forma de un perro negro que había hecho.

-wow! Esto es increíble!- exclamó la pequeña Integra con asombro mientras sostenía una figurita de un murciélago que también había hecho Alucard.

Un rato después Walter se encontraba llevando unos libros en una mesita con ruedas, iba a regresarlos a la gran biblioteca de la mansión, cuando de pronto escucho ruidos, a los cuales no les prestó gran atención, hasta que casi de la nada apareció un pequeño Alucard corriendo descontroladamente con un avioncito de papel negro en la mano.

-SWOOOSH! KABOOOM!-grito el pequeño sonriente tratando de imitar el sonido de un avión de guerra lanzando un misil.- Blackbird ataca!

-NO CORRAS POR LOS PASILLOS!-grito Walter con enojo, el pobre se encontraba muy alterado. Finalmente llego a la biblioteca y dejo los libros en su lugar, regreso por los pasillos, atravesó la sala y llego a la cocina, ordeno todo, y una vez que acabo ahí se regreso a la sala pensativa.

-(ummmmm….. no he escuchado ruido alguno…. Que estará pasando?)-se preocupo el mayordomo, de modo que fue directo al cuarto de Integra y justo cuando comenzaba a abrir la puerta se escucho un fuerte grito.

-¡Los calzones de Integra tienen lunares hoy!-canturreaba Alucard mientras descaradamente le alzaba la falda a la pequeña.

-SUELTAME!-grito ella apenada. Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, Walter se encontraba sumamente furioso.

-(¡Es tan infantil que no sabría ni por dónde empezar!)-pensó. –(¡se ha convertido completamente en autenticó niño de primaria!)-pero justo antes de que pudiera estrangular al pequeño vampiro, miro el reloj que marcaba las 13:00 pm, y entonces recordó que Integra tenía que asistir a una reunión en la mansión del señor Penwood.

-LA REUNION!- se preocupo Walter, de modo que le dio tanto a Alucard como a Integra una pequeña gabardina para que se cubrieran, y luego los fue a dejar a la entrada de la mansión, los niños iban caminando tranquilamente.

-la reunión de hoy se encuentra en la casa de una persona diferente por lo que quiero que te comportes!- le ordenó la pequeña.-ok?

-si!-respondió instantáneamente el pequeño vampiro.

Una vez que llegaron a la gran entrada, dos guardias los recibieron, pero al notar que ambos no eran mas que un par de niños, los escoltaron cargando hasta donde Walter los había ido a dejar, mientras que Alucard se dejaba llevar Integra no pudo evitar patalear mientras les gritaba que era su deber asistir a la reunión.

-no somos forasteros! Déjenos entrar!-gritaba Integra con preocupación.

-así es la reacción obvia…-susurro Alucard con aires de sabelotodo- es de esperar-susurro mientras mordisqueaba una paleta que uno de los guardias le había dado por buen comportamiento. Pero pasado un rato el mismo señor Penwood salió para recibirlos. Una vez adentro, les pidió tomaran asiento.

-(aaaah, tomo más tiempo delo habitual)-pensó la pequeña.

-Oh! Integra! tanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo el Sr. Penwood con emoción. –oh? Este es tu novio?-pregunto refiriéndose al pequeño Alucard.

-no, el es…

-yo solo soy un humilde esclavo. -interrumpió el vampiro.

-eh? Que quieres decir pequeño?-se desconcertó el hombre.

-Vine aquí en un barco desde mi tierra natal para hacer turismo, pero fui secuestrado y confinado, experimentaron conmigo y me controlaron, ahora mi cuerpo y alma están dedicados a mi ama Integra, y como su fiel perro yo solo vivo para servir.- respondió tranquilamente mientras que Integra y el Sr. Penwood lo veían completamente estupefactos, Integra no pudo hacer más que sujetar con ira el cuello de la camisa de Alucard y sacudirlo con violencia.

-¡TU! PEQUEÑO …..-la pobre estaba fuera de sus casillas,

-…. Integra?...-fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre Sr. Penwood el cual se encontraba sumamente confundido.

-no es como si estuviera mintiendo….- dijo el pequeño con una gran cantidad de cinismo.

Una vez finalizada la reunión regresaron a la mansión, donde Walter los recibió cordialmente.

-estamos de vuelta!

-bienvenidos! Lacena estará lista pronto!-saludo el mayordomo a la pequeña damita mientras que recibía a Alucard con un par de coscorrones a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-por favor! Deja ese trato injusto hacia los vampiros- se quejo el pequeño.

Un rato más tarde, Walter les sirvió la cena, Integra comenzó a comer educadamente mientras que Alucard apresuradamente tomo la bolsa en sus manos pero justo cuando estaba a punto de beberla grito:

-Eeeeeh?! Tipo "B" otra vez?-se quejo.-(ahora estoy seguro…. Este viejo tiene algo contra mi…)-pensó.

-deje de quejarse y beba!-le ordeno Walter furioso.

-(yo lo entiendo….tener tipo "b" todos los días debe ser molesto)-pensó Integra entre risitas.

En cuanto la cena acabo, Walter mando a la pequeña a bañarse, Integra se metió en la bañera y cerro la cortina de baño de modo que nadie la veía, mientras que un pequeño Alucard ya desnudo caminaba alegremente en dirección a esta, hasta que de pronto Walter deteniéndolo le pregunto:

-y tu a donde crees que vas?-le pregunto con seriedad y sujetándolo de los brazos lo llevo arrastrando hacia afuera del baño mientras que el pequeño vampiro pataleando gritaba con desesperación:

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Yo me quiero duchar con la ama!

-¡Que acaso los vampiros no odian el agua?!

-¡NO! ¡Yo adoro el agua! ME ENCANTA! ¡Me eh enamorado de ella justo ahora!-lloraba el pequeño.

-(¡Eres un completo pervertido!)-le grito Walter mentalmente.-si tanto deseas bañarte, entonces yo mismo te escoltare hasta el baño de mi habitación!

-NOOOOOOO!-grito.

Un rato más tarde Alucard fue al baño del cuarto de Integra, donde la pequeña se hallaba lavándose los dientes con su cepillo azul, ella tenía puesta ya su piyama y el cabello recogido con una bolsa de baño, mientras que el llevaba una playera blanca y la tualla sobre los hombros, el pobre tenía el cabello todo húmedo de modo que el flequillo le caía en toda la cara, en la cual tenía una expresión de cansancio y fatiga.

-entonces…-hablo ella- en que debo basar mi evaluación sobre tu comportamiento de hoy?

-ah…ummm…-pensó por un momento. – en cómo me quede despierto todo el día, tal vez?

-bueno… pues en eso estuviste realmente bien, te veías muy despierto- dijo con resignación.- (como todo un niño hiperactivo…)-pensó.

-(solo eso? maldición! me bañe! Y eso que yo realmente odio el agua!)- pensó el pequeño malhumorado.

La noche había llegado, la luna se encontraba arriba en todo su magnífico esplendor, en el cuarto de Integra no se oía sonido alguno más que la respiración de la pequeña que yacía dormida en su mullida cama.

-"KNOCK" "KNOCK" – sonó la puerta, y un instante después el mayordomo entro al cuarto.

-ya se durmió?-pregunto silenciosamente al pequeño vampiro que se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de la pequeña damita.

-sí, ella está profundamente dormida -respondió el en voz baja. –su enemigo jurado, un vampiro, está sentado justo a su lado y sin embargo, ella esta tan relajada…debe estar cansada… (Pero, aun así, debería ser más cautelosa)-pensó.

-en un mundo lleno de adultos, ella siempre debe mantener los pies sobre la tierra, no son solo los monstruos contra los que debe luchar…. Simplemente no es justo….- le susurro Walter con una expresión de tristeza. – y es por eso que intentaste tomar la forma de un niño, no es así?

-eso crees tú?-exclamo el vampiro retomando por un momento su voz adulta.- no…. Es solo lo de siempre, lo hice por un simple capricho y ya.-entonces dirigió su mirada a la pequeña al lado de él, y con la cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar dulcemente el cabello de ella con la mano derecha, mientras la veía con un brillo casi imposible de vida en su mirada.

-al igual que tú te preocupas por esta niña….. No…. Incluso mucho más que tu, yo deseo verla convertirse en una joya de ama, una ama adecuada para mí.-susurro con seriedad y un toque de esperanza. Walter sonrió en ese momento.

-Ella está creciendo bastante bien, y estoy seguro que así será. - Susurro.- (Será un maldito monstruo perverso y sanguinario…. Pero sin duda es el único a quien se la puedo confía…)-pensó el mayordomo, fue entonces que Alucard tomo la mano de la pequeña entre sus manos.

-si…. Y pronto va a aprender sobre sexo! -susurro Alucard emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. –(¿que debería enseñarle primero?)-se pregunto, mientras que Walter lo veía fijamente con una expresión de completa indignación.

-parece que necesitas ser reeducado… -le susurro furioso el mayordomo mientras sostenía uno de sus hilos entre su mano derecha y su boca. –(presta atención!)- le grito mentalmente con ira.

FIN! ( de este capítulo).


End file.
